No, I Want Them To Hear Us
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Allura doesn't want Lance and Keith around to ruin her meeting with their new allies, so she has Shiro watch them to keep them out of trouble. Too bad Lance and Keith have other ideas for their esteemed leader. (Part 3 of VLD Drabbles series)


**Relationship:** Keith/Lance/Shiro

 **Characters:** Shiro, Keith, Lance

 **Additional Tags:** Allura's mentioned - Freeform, shklance - Freeform, Blowjobs, Fingering, Accidental Voyeurism, Bottomish Shiro

 **Series:** Part 3 of VLD Drabbles

* * *

 **Notes**

Alright, so I have started these little drabbles because I wanted to practice writing short things. So, here's the first request I got for this prompt. I'll post the prompt list at the end so that whoever else wants to request one can. I'm working on Lance centric ships right now. I will be posting them in the order of which I wrote them, not their numerical order.

* * *

 **13\. "No, I** ** _want_** **them to hear us."**

In their defense, Allura had _told_ them to stay scarce while she dealt with diplomatic relations, _and_ she had asked Shiro to keep an eye on them. So really, if anyone was at fault here, it was Allura. Then again, Shiro doubted very much that this was what Allura had intended for the three of them to do when she'd sent them away. Though, with a boyfriend as cute as Lance, and as impulsive as Keith, it was hard not to get swept up in these kinds of things.

Which, brought him back to the predicament at hand: Hiding in the royal garden, with Keith already half naked and probing him open and Lance's mouth wrapped around his dick like that was where it belonged. Which, according to Keith, it was. Lance was phenomenal with his mouth, and he loved using it on his boyfriends. And with no gag reflex, well, Shiro was _still_ learning the joys of that discovery.

"No no, come on Shiro, you can do better than that." Keith cooed in his ear as Shiro tried for the nth time since he'd stumbled into the maze to hold back his moans. Keith and Lance had disappeared almost instantly when Allura had told them that she didn't want them anywhere near the Royal court while she discussed relations. An action that had worried both her and Shiro endlessly, fast forward a few minutes and Shiro had stumbled upon Lance on his knees sucking Keith off in the garden. He would have stayed hidden too if the sight hadn't instantly gotten him hard. The small little strangled moan was more than enough to give him away, alerting his boys to his presence. It was like they had super hearing when it came to the noises of sexual pleasure shiro made, or in this case, almost made.

The rest had been history. Lance and Keith had latched onto him like leeches as soon as they had heard him, Lance replacing Keith's cock in his mouth with Shiro's and Keith, pulling Shiro's pants down the rest of the way to slip his fingers inside their larger lover. The stimulation was impossible to ignore. Keith's fingers were magic, and Lance's mouth was an out of body experience. But he didn't want to get caught like this, especially not when they didn't know if these people wanted to join their coalition or not yet.

"Come on baby, you know how Lance loves to hear that pretty voice of yours." Keith urged, slipping a second finger home inside Shiro's hole and began stretching slowly. Shiro really couldn't help it, he let out a small whimper of a moan, it was sad and pathetic but his pride wouldn't let him jeopardize their mission.

"Someone could hear us guys, I can't." He plead. He had never wanted to give in to their demands as much as he did right then. Lance sucked harder, pulling Shiro all the way in, and swallowing around him.

"No, I _want_ them to hear us." Keith whispered, rubbing himself against Shiro's thigh. Lance gave a loud, affirmative hum around Shiro's cock in his mouth, agreeing with Keith's statement. "Just give in." Keith whispered, finally pulling a real moan from their team leader. "Just like that." The triumphant smirk on Keith's face was audible, and it didn't help Shiro in the slightest with keeping his voice down. Oh well he supposed. It was nice to let go every now and then.

* * *

 **Prompt List:**

1\. "No, keep your clothes on."  
2\. "Make that noise again." - Zethance  
3\. "Not until I say you can." - Shance  
4\. "You're driving me crazy, please…"  
5\. "Is that a challenge?"  
6\. "You're mine, and I want everyone to know…" - Lotance  
7\. "I want you to take your time."  
8\. "There's a closet over there, you know…"  
9\. "Use your teeth." - Latte  
10\. "I'm not above begging."  
11\. "You're so fucking beautiful like this…" - Klance  
12\. "Not like that, like this." - Ezorance  
13\. "No, I want them to hear us."- Shklance  
14\. "Let me show you…"  
15\. "Lay down, let me take care of you, please." - Kolivance

 **These are first come first serve, after I get one done for all 15 prompts, please feel free to pick any of them and request another drabble.**


End file.
